


I Want Your Outer Heaven

by ItsDefinetlyNotMatt



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Head Injury, Incest, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Smoking, Somnophilia, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Voyeurism, post-nut clarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt/pseuds/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt
Summary: Daniel's moans followed the rhythm of his hips. They didn't call out a specific name, but the weak mutters of "Oh god..." and "Please don't stop..." pulled Boss right in.Big Boss gets down and dirty with his son.





	I Want Your Outer Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This story features my ~~totally not a self-insert~~ fan character, King Cobra. If you'd like to know more about his backstory and all that, you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202650  
> This fic takes place in Outer Heaven, 1991, making Cobra 19 years old.  
> Venom Snake is the "Big Boss" in this fic, just to ease confusion. This makes him 59 years old.

The air hung heavy in the training arena. The smell of musk and sweat-drenched the soldiers and they performed their practice fights. Skin glistened with sweat, hair slicked back. A soldier was flipped onto his back, and the one who stood above him; Daniel Fletcher. Although not readily apparent, Daniel was cocky, just like the man who had brought him up. Once he toppled his opponent, the match was called; Daniel looked up to his master for approval. The cold, blue eyes glare of his master, Big Boss was empty. His expression was always unchanging, stern and analytical. A small nod of approval came out of him, exactly what Daniel had been searching for.

Time and time again, Daniel showed himself to be one of the elites of Outer Heaven. Although, it was to be expected from one of Big Boss's sons. Although only 19, Daniel was proving himself to be the super soldier that Big Boss hoped to breed. 

"Alright Daniel, I think you've made a fool of everyone else here." One of the commanding officers said, grabbing Dan's shoulder. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off."

Daniel knew this wasn't like the officers, Big Boss likely wanted something from him. He nodded to the commanding officer and headed back towards the barracks. As Dan turned to look where Big Boss was standing, he has already disappeared. ' _ Planning something for sure... _ ' Daniel thought.

First, though, he had to get clean. Dirt caked his uniform and boots. Blood and grease smeared on his face, hair pinned down only from sweat. Daniel ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to where Big Boss had been staying. Disgusting, definitely in need of a little TLC. Since Daniel was Big Boss's number one, he had some privilege at the camp; being allowed to use Boss's private bathroom was like heaven in itself compared to the public bath-house. Dan sheepishly knocked on the door, to make sure he wouldn't be intruding on Boss. Once sure no one was inside, he proceeded in. It was nothing special but it would do. Dan stripped down and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His body, covered in scars, cuts and bruises, had already seen hell that no normal person his age should. But such was the life of the military. 

Letting the water run over his hands as he waited for it to heat up, Daniel let his mind run. Maybe Big Boss would finally say he was proud of him for doing so well. He had only been reunited with his father for 6 years, after reawakening from his coma, but that didn't stop him trying to be the light of Boss's life. His mother did her best to raise him into the brave soldier he was now. Daniel stepped into the shower, wincing has hot water stung his open wounds. It felt good to wash what felt like a lifetime of dirt away. Scrubbing hard at his hair and face, of which a five o'clock shadow was starting to reappear. May as well not shave, a beard would make him look older, just like his father.

A sudden heat struck Daniel's gut. Something about thinking too deeply made him realize how long he had been without release. He may as well give the other parts of himself a little love since he was alone. Dan leaned against the wall, letting the hot water run over his body. His hands slowly traced down his own body. He could only imagine another person's hands on him. Soft moans rolled out from his lips as his hands traced his iliac crest. All of it drove him wild. His cock was already semi-hard before even touching it, whether that meant he was weak or easy to excite didn't matter. 

Slowly working to tip, letting his foreskin slowly glide over the head. He took all the time in the world to get himself going. The farther down the shaft he worked, Dan's hips started to move instinctively. The soft groans rang louder the more he pushed. Dan's free hand ran down to his underside, gently massaging his own balls. The heat in his body started growing hotter. His cock began to twitch, the veins pulsing under his hands. Precum slowly began to drip from his slit. Dan gritted his teeth, trying to keep some control of his volume. The slick noises from his hands started to overtake the rest of his symphony.

The door to the bathroom opened a crack. Although Dan would not hear, he had an audience member. Big Boss had heard Daniel's moaning and figured he would "check-in", as he frequently did when the boy used his commodities. Boss had locked the door to his room, so no one could catch him enjoying the show. He could already feel himself growing warmer, he knew that tonight would be the night he could finally do what he had always wanted. Daniel's moans followed the rhythm of his hips. They didn't call out a specific name, but the weak mutters of "Oh god..." and "Please don't stop..." pulled Boss right in. Boss unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, already as hard as could be. He tried to match Dan's rhythmic moans, imagining himself to be the one making him feel that way. 

Dan could feel himself starting to near his edge. He gave his dick a break and played with the other parts of himself, trying to ride out this pleasure as long as possible. Being a bit more rough to himself, squeezing and massaging his testicles harder than before. He let his free hand run all over his body, before landing back onto his chest; teasing and pinching his own nipples, letting the pleasure fully take over his body. He continued bucking his hips, if only to fool his brain for a little while longer, despite the lack of friction his mind craved. Precum leaked from his slit, his body wanted more.

Boss tried to keep himself from being caught, but he couldn't help but let a few low grunts out. Fantasizing about all the fun he and his son would have that night. Boss didn't want to fully break Dan down into a cum-hungry slut, but he wanted to ensure the kid was all his. But, Boss was a lot rougher to himself than he realized, he would surely end up cumming before hearing the sweet release of his son.

Dan, returning back to jerking himself off, began to stroke his full length, finally starting to pick up the pace. The moans starting to come back, the heat starting to push up into his throat and head. "Please... I'm so close..." Dan barely managed to let the plea slip his lips. Boss couldn't take any longer. A final, desperate groan left his body as he came onto the floor. Dan shuddered at the sound of the groan, he knew he was caught. He couldn't bring himself to orgasm now but he was so close. ' _ Just squeeze it out quick... _ ' Dan's mind raced, there's no way that was Big Boss... But it sounded like... Just as the image of Big Boss flickered in Dan's mind, his whole body tensed. The pearly white fluids spilling from him, his whole body in ecstasy. He had just orgasmed to the idea of his father spying on him.

Once Big Boss regained his composure, he realized what sin he had committed. He quickly fixed himself and cleaned his mess. Before Dan could even slink out of the shower, Big Boss was gone. Dan dries himself with Boss's towel, taking a moment to take in the fact it had definitely touched his nethers. Dan gathered the courage to poke his head out of the door. No sign that anyone was there. Gathering his belongings, Daniel headed down the hall to his room to change into his fresh gear. It felt so nice to have such a clean and sharp presence. 

Once dressed, Daniel headed back to Big Boss's office. A soft knock on the door, followed by silence. Boss would have made some noise, he's not in right now. Daniel shrugged it off and decided to tour the rest of the base. Some fresh air and a nice walk should clear his mind before dinner. 

The woods around Galzburg could certainly he a muse for some. The beautifully green leaves framed Outer Heaven in a way that could only be done by nature. It was as if nature wanted to overtake the land claimed by Boss for his project. The breathtaking view of the ocean was something many would kill for. It really was Heaven in some respects. Daniel sighed and watched the waves roll in. He could stay here forever and watch as the world moved around him. This was his home now, or at least until Boss decided to move his base of operations somewhere else. Daniel thought for a brief moment about life back home; his mother waiting for him to return on break, wanting nothing more than to see her baby boy again. God he loves his mother, spoiled rotten by her as a child. She grew to love her only son, and she would never let him forget.

As the sun neared the water's edge, Daniel headed back to the mess hall. At least the food at Outer Heaven was decent. You'd think Big Boss would want to spoil his hard-working crew, but he probably knew better. Chicken and steamed rice was always a favorite of Daniel's, especially since it's a hard recipe to royally fuck up. Dan could practically feel himself filling up, but they would be calories spent back on exercise. 

Still no sign of Big Boss anywhere.

' _ He probably slinked back into his office while I wasn't looking... _ ' Daniel thought to himself. After dinner, that's where he headed. Another knock at the Boss's door. A grunt of acknowledgment came from the other side. Boss was back.

Daniel slipped into the office and closed the door behind him. "I figured you wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes..." Boss brought a cigar to his lips; Cuban, the only type he enjoyed. "You did excellent this morning."

"Thank you, sir" Daniel stood at attention, trying to keep his focus solely on the Boss.

He could practically feel Big Boss's eyes scanning up and down his body. Every movement of Boss's eyes made him nervous.

"I wanted to tell you something..." A long pause followed.

"What... is it Boss?" Dan questioned, trying to break up the silence.

A small smirk appeared on Boss's face, "You're really shaping to be a great soldier..."

A tinge a blush darted across Daniel's cheeks, "Oh, thank you sir--"

"But" Big Boss cut him off, "There's one type of training you've yet to complete."

Daniel's mind didn’t know where to go, "What do you mean?"

Big Boss rose from his chair slowly. A staggering 190 cm greatly overshadowed Daniel's meager 170 cm height. Boss walked in front of his desk, leaning back and resting its hands on it. "Come here." he said, in his deep, gravelly voice.

Something both incredible and terrifying sparked in Dan, his immediate gut reaction was to flee but he couldn't disobey his boss. Daniel cautiously approached Big Boss, nervous if what he was going to do. A slow chuckle rose from his chest, "Afraid of me, boy?" 

A shudder ran down Daniel's spine, "Not at all sir..."

Boss wrapped an arm around Dan, pulling him even closer, and pressed one of his knees between Dan's legs. A surprised gasp and groan uncontrollably escaped from him before instantly slapping his hands to his mouth in shame. Boss grabbed Daniel's wrists and pulled his hands, "Let it all out for me, Cobra"

Boss began to shift and move his leg, grinding it hard against Daniel. The sensation was initially painful, but the longer Daniel rode Boss's leg, the more that warmth started to grow in his gut, replacing his fear. Daniel's needy moaning quickly filled the room. His grip on Boss's jacket tightened, toes starting to curl in his boots. His blood finally started to rush to his underbelly, hardening against Boss's leg. All sense of shame had left his mind.

"B-Boss..." Daniel sputtered, eyes losing focus

"Please," Boss drew close to Daniel's ear and whispered, "You can call me Daddy."

Dan's breath hitched as Boss continued to grind against him, "Daddy... please..." another moan escaped him.

"Please what?" Boss pressed harder against his subordinate's groin.

Daniel's squirming and moaning grew more needy, "Please... I need you...!"

Big Boss let Dan slide off his leg, betting the floor with a startled squeak. "You know what to do, Cobra" Boss placed his hands back on the desk.

Daniel buried his face into the bulge in Boss's pants. Every part of Boss had a strong musk, sweat mixed with cigar smoke. The intoxicating mix filled Daniel's lungs, hitting his brain like an aphrodisiac. Daniel couldn't pry away from his father's cock; drooling and slobbering all over the crotch of his jumpsuit.

"It's not even out yet" Big Boss teased, petting Dan's head with one head, and taking another puff from his cigar. "Need some assistance?" Boss slowly unzipped his jumpsuit.

Daniel marveled at what little of Big Boss he could see. Beautifully chiseled pecs and abs, covered in deep brown body hair. It made the Boss seem so soft, and yet so rigid and tough at the same time. Daniel, flustered, fumbled with Big Boss's boxers, setting his growing erection free. And god what a marvel it was; around 18 cm long, and enough girth to put anyone else in the base to shame, as well as unshaven like the rest of his body.

Enamored at his superior's body, Daniel took a moment just to absorb what he was seeing. After realizing that he wasn't dreaming, Dan slowly to a grip of Boss's shaft. He slowly strokes his full length, letting out some soft noises of satisfaction. ' _ I'm really doing this to Boss... This is so weird and yet... _ ' Dan's mind began to trail off into his fantasies.

"Don't get too distracted now, Cobra."

Daniel nodded and began to work the rest of him; circling his tongue around Boss's head, teasing and wriggling his tongue against the slit. Boss let out a low groan "Right there kid..."

The words of encouragement rang through Daniel's ears. He smiled innocently, eyes lighting up. He continued with his worship for Boss's body; dragging his tongue along the old circumcision scar and frenulum. The thought dashed through Dan's mind of how incredible Boss would look with a ladder piercing there. The thought didn't last long, as Boss's patience began to wear thin already; don’t get him wrong, this felt amazing, but he needed more. Boss pushed Daniel's head down to take him in his mouth. Dan grunted in surprise but quickly warmed to having Boss inside of him; although, he did realize that Boss wouldn't accept his slow pace. Daniel's head quickly started to bob, trying not to piss off the Boss. He took his father's cock well, almost too well to be a first-timer. Soft moans helped push Boss to where he wanted to be. As Dan glanced up at Boss, he was met with something a bit startling; a devilish smile had formed on Boss's face.  _ Oh no _ .

Before being able to even think, Boss grabbed Daniel's cheeks and began to face fuck him roughly. Dan's eyes quickly teared up as Boss went beyond his comfort zone quickly, causing him to gag. The whimpers let out by Dan as Boss aggressively claimed his prize was almost enough to send shivers through his body. Dan put his hands upon Boss's hips, trying to pull back, but it was no use. Suddenly, Boss pushed hard into Dan's mouth, forcing him to deepthroat his entire length. Tears streamed down Daniel's cheeks, actually starting to choke on his father's dick. Daniel pulled back and struggled against Boss's tightening grip. "Just a little more, Cobra" He teased, almost taking delight in watching his subordinate's face turn crimson red.

His eyes shut harshly and squirmed more. ' _ I can't take it anymore! I'm going to pass out! _ ' Dan's pleading eyes dart back up to Big Boss, who had continued to thrust into his tight throat. "What's the matter? Your virgin throat not up to the task?" Big Boss slowly pulled back, leaving Dan gasping for air, only strings of drool keeping them connected. Embarrassment washed over Daniel's body, unable to complete the task Boss had wanted.

Big Boss grabbed Daniel by the collar, pulling him to his feet. Dan squirmed, fearful of what was about to happen. "B-Boss I'm sorry I--"

"I told you to call me Daddy" Boss took a step away from his desk.

He turned sharply and slammed Daniel down hard, bending him over the desk. Dan let out a sharp cry of pain, hips and head throbbing from the sudden force. Boss's last shred of patience with him was already gone, grabbing Dan's pants and ripping them open with his bare hands. Daniel squeaked in surprise and Boss pulled his boxers down, spreading and probing at his exposed ass. Dan was surprisingly shapely; all the squats he had done must have given him a beautifully round ass. 

Boss, while taking the time to appreciate his son, reached over and opened one of the desk drawers, pulling out a half-empty bottle of lube. Big Boss poured some of the liquid over Daniel's hole, watching as he reacted to the cold. "There we go... Now I won't completely rip you apart." Although Daniel couldn't see it, he knew for a fact that Big Boss had a devilish smirk on his face. Big Boss  _ wanted _ to ruin him.

Daniel's face scrunches he felt the head of Big Boss's cock prodding against him. There was no turning back now. Boss grabbed one of Daniel's arms, pulling it back for leverage over the boy. Without warning, Boss pushed his way into Daniel. A sharp burning sensation overcame his entire body; the lube only did so much to ease the pain. Daniel cried harder, letting himself be vulnerable like he never had in front of Boss before.

Boss scoffed at the weakness of his son "Looks like I need to train you to endure this. I'm not even halfway in yet."

Dan gulped weakly, knowing he would likely not stay conscious through the entire experience. He continued to squirm, begging for his father's mercy. Every thrust drove his nerves up into his mouth. Boss knew he was getting nowhere, when he shifted his position, "Here, try this."

This time, as Boss trust in, a strange jolt of pleasure shot through Dan. A gasp pulled him back to reality, "W-What did you just do...?!" Dan tried to turn and look at Boss, seeking answers.

Another low chuckle from Boss, "What? Don't even know about your own damn prostate?"

"I-I do!" Dan spurted out in embarrassment, "I just didn't think it'd feel like that!"

Boss couldn't help but laugh to himself, watching the boy's body react to his thrusts was delightful. Every hit to his prostate sent Dan's brain into overdrive. If he wouldn't pass out from the pain, he would from the overstimulation. Each jolt of pleasure forced a moan from his mouth, he couldn't control it anymore. The mix of sound between slapping skin and Dan's moans rang harmoniously through Boss's ears.

Weak pleads started to match the rhythm of Boss's hips, "Please... Please... Daddy... More..." 

"Oh, you're begging for more now?" Boss pulled back hard on Dan's arm, pulling him closer, "How deep can you take it, Cobra?"

"I'll take it all the way!" Dan pleaded, "Please give me all of you!!"

Boss could see the state of his son, precum desperately dripped from his cock, his greedy body easy took him in. How many others had done this before him? He could only wonder. Boss pulled back from Dan's body, much to his surprise.

"Huh?" Dan grunted, only to be met with Boss rolling him onto his back. 

"Take the jumpsuit off," Boss said, taking another smoke. "Let me see everything."

Dan blushes worse, as if his entire face didn't resemble a tomato already, and complied with his father's desires. Slowly unzipping his jumpsuit and shedding it, his body exposed for anyone to see. His cock throbbing and leaking precum, ready for action.

Boss let a small smile show on his stoic face, pushing Daniel's legs up and out of the way. "Ready, Cobra?"

"Yes, Daddy..." The boy pleaded, eyes scanning all over his father's incredibly toned body. 

Boss pressed the head of his cock against Daniel's greedy hole, it seemed to almost  _ beg _ for the dick's return inside. Boss slipped in with ease this time, after stretching him out the first time. Dan helped his father find just the right angle to hit that sweet spot again, "Oh fuck... Right there Daddy!"

Keeping a tight grip on Dan's thighs, Boss kept a fast pace and watched how his body reacted. His cock bouncing to the beat, leaking more and more precum. Boss let one of his hands slide down, taking a grip on the boy's cock. The difference in skill was astonishing, Boss knew exactly where to poke and prod to get Dan going. Daniel started to go cross-eyed, practically seeing stars from the overwhelming amount of stimulus over his entire body. Boss's grip tightened around the base of the shaft, stroking him faster, trying to coerce him to cum early. Dan gasp and squirmed "Y-You're getting me so close...!"

"Not yet, Cobra" Boss's other hand grabbed for Dan's throat, "You only cum when I tell you to do so, got it?"

Daniel weakly nodded, quickly starting to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. His eyes rolled up hard, how many things were going to contribute to him conking out? His senses starting to turn inward, everything around him started to go dark, "D-Daddy..." he weakly muttered.

Dan gasped hard and Boss eased his grip, watching as the color returned to his subordinate's face. It was readily apparent, choking Dan made him harder, if it was even possible at this point. His glans turning even redder, the pressure was getting to him. His cock begged for release, there was nothing he craved more then to paint himself with his love and adoration for his father. Boss could tell that Dan couldn't hold together much longer, even if he said no Dan was going to cum anyways. He was weak and in need of more endurance training. "Fine, you can cum for me Cobra."

Daniel moaned, "Thank you! Thank you, Daddy!" His body started to tense and Boss pounded his prostate harder than ever before. Letting out one final gasp, a string of beautifully pearly cum shot from Dan's cock, leaving his stomach and chest covered. Daniel's head rolled back as Boss continued to pound him, showing no mercy for his battered prostate. Dan's moans didn't let up, as it was all he could muster.

"You sure tensed up a lot from that~" Boss teased, picking up some of Dan's cum and licking it from his fingers. Even their tastes were very similar.

How much longer would this abuse of his body go? Daniel wouldn't know. The constant barrage of his senses finally put him out. Boss wouldn't care, he wasn't done with his body. Dan softened as he lost control, no longer squeezing Boss as hard as he wanted. It didn't matter, he was finally starting to approach his edge. "Fuck Cobra..." he muttered to himself.

With one finally buck of his hips, Boss pushed his full length into Daniel; coating his insides with his thick seed. A few small groans came from him, not that there was anyone to hear. As he pulled back, Boss let the final spurts of cum decorate his son's ass. He looked beautiful, adorned in the seed; Boss thought to himself ' _ Imagine how he'd look in the middle of a circle of my men... _ ' Picking up the boy, Boss returned him and his destroyed clothing to his room, setting him on top of the sheets. "Rest well, you'll need it for tomorrow"

As he left the room, Boss quietly closed the door, grinning from ear to ear and thoroughly pleased with himself.   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is my first time writing a fic in a long time, so I'm out of practice.  
> I'm always open to comments and critiques!


End file.
